MarioFan2009 Entertainment
'''MarioFan2009 Entertainment '''is an SML Fan-Fiction company founded by user MarioFan2009. It is based in Canada and produces numerous SML Fan Shorts and Stories. Stories Produced #Good Night Mario! #The New Neighbours #The Little Hijacker! #The Little Hijacker 2! #The Fox And The Weasel #My Little Buckaroo! #The Little Grey Mouse! #The Mouse And The Menace! #A Feud There Was #Jeffy's Dilemma! #Hop, Skip and a Chump #The Night Watchman #The Bashful Buzzard #Canned Feud #Fool Coverage #Mouse Wreckers #Fresh Shark #Doggone Cats! #Jeffy And The Pig! #Cross Country Detours #When I Yoo Hoo #Scaredy Dog #Little Orphan Airedale #Tortoise Wins By A Hare #Transport Heist #Poopy Butt's Revenge! #Sand Fever! #The Crow #Masked Menace #Heart Head, You're Fired #The Bucksters #The Lion's Busy #Dime To Retire #Goodman's Money Scheme! #The Technology Virus #The Mysterious Factory #The Prison Break! #Fagin's Freshmen #I Have A Plan #The Mouse-Merized Cat #Admin Hunting House! #The Back Alley Oproar #Tick Tock Tired #A Wacky Worm #Swooner Crooner #Goodman's Money Scheme 2 #The Mosquito Parade #The Imposters #Badman Thinks Of Something New! #Chow Hound #Ballot Box Jeffy #Doodle Flower #Mouse and the Menace REMASTERED #Paranormal Activity #The Lyin Mouse #Buckaroo's Movie! #Who's Kitten Who? #Greetings... #Corn Plastered #Shop, Look And Listen #Satan's Waitin' #Buckaroo's Story #The Annoying Quail #Sweet Dreams! #The Big War #Swallow The Leader #Bowser Junior Quits! #Jeffy's Addiction #The Silly Three! #Bye, Bye Bluebeard #The Ant Problem #The Bomber #The Fella With The Fiddle #Buckaroo Arc #A Haunting #Double Chaser #Flower Meets Geist #Death Notes #Bully Bill's Plan #Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear 2 #Shrek's Vacation #PrestO ChangeO #Buckaroo's Love #My Favourite Rabbit #The Unruly Flower #A Bone For A Bone #The Goofy Rabbits #The Duck-Sitter #What Makes Jeffy Jeffy #Jeffy Rides Again #Cursed Toys #The Hep Cat #The Flight To Canada! #Jeffy and MarioFan2009's Adventure #Behind The Meatball #The Ant Fight Of 3/12/19 #Sockpuppet Company #The Rabid Cat Stories Coming Soon/In Production # Robotic Cat Arc (IN PRODUCTION) # Blood Money # Buckaroo's Problem # MarioFan2009's Big Problem # Article 13 Arc # Masked Menace Arc # The Little Creeper Kid # A Wither's Head Drills # The Pig's Life # Witch Trouble # Village Trouble # The Wiki Raid # Buckaroo's Mistake # The Curious Puppies Arc # Skulldozer Arc # A Mass Killing Spree # Agamemnon Counterpart # A Feud There Was Sequel # A Huge War Rises Up Part 1 # A Huge War Rises Up Part 2 # The Two Evil Strangers Return # The Evil Money Dealer # Attack of the Crazed Robots # Robotic Cat Returns # The Powerful Hacker # The Little Zombie's Story # Zulzo's Plan # The Little Troubled Parrot # Scaredy Dog 2 # Pecky So Long! # Pecky So Long! Season 2 # Future shorts Trivia * This company was founded in December 8th 2018 with the debut of The Little Grey Mouse! * The logo was created by Rh390110478 and was modeled after the Orion Pictures logo. Category:From 2018 Category:Companies Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:From 2019